What She Doesn't Know
by Sketchster82077
Summary: While Heroes Duty is under going maintenance, Felix finally decides to join Ralph and the guys for a night at tappers. But a little too much alcohol leads to a rather wild night for both him and Ralph. SMUT FIC! Don't like don't read.


**Heh heh... I'm back..again. Heh.**

**I'm sorry for this being so loooonngg. I really didn't mean for it to turn out this long but that's kind of what happened. AGAIN, SORRY! But this is my first smut fic, so don't be too harsh please! Please review too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph**

* * *

"So you finally decided to let loose and hang with the bad guys for once, eh?" Ralph was surprised to see his fellow colleague walk shyly into Tappers, obviously overwhelmed by the noise and commotion.

"Well..." Felix ruffled the back of his hair with a gloved hand as he approached the bar. "Tamora's gone for a while, Heroes Duty is going through some maintenance that might last a week or two."

The short handyman struggled to climb up onto the bar-stool, leading to the firm hand of Sergei to grasp onto his work jeans and hike him up onto the bar stool.

"T-thank you." Felix uncomfortably tucked his shirt back into his jeans. "But as I was saying, Tamora's going to be gone for a while and it's just me up in the old penthouse alone. So I thought, 'hey, why not?' It's just a couple of drinks with some good-bad guys. Heh..heh..."

The villains were obviously not amused by Felix's attempt at lightening the mood, so he just simply turned back towards the dingy oak of the bar. He had to admit that it was always a bit awkward whenever he was with Ralph's crew of bad guys. He'd always end up as the goody two shoes of the group. Villains weren't typically amused when you _automatically_undo any damage the may have done, even if it was accidental. The awkwardness was gnawing at him inside, so he turned to the bad guy he knew best. "So uh...Ralph. Whatcha drinking?"

Ralph pulled the foamy glass mug in his hand away from his lips and sat it back down on the table. "Whiskey." He replied, wiping his mouth with his arm. "You?"

"I'll probably just stick to root beer." Felix chuckled bashfully and flipped open the menu that Maurice had placed in front of him."

Ralph scoffed lightly under his breath and patted the small man on the back. "Come on fix-it, lighten up. Just have beer."

"Ohh no, no, no." Felix started, his cheeks flushing to a reddish-pink color. "I'm gonna play it safe and stay away from the alcohol." The handyman chuckled nervously again, not taking his vision away from the wood of the bar in front of him.

"Play it sayef?" Sergei questioned, slamming his glass down onto the bar. He was now somewhat interested in what Felix had to say. "What do you mean by 'play it sayef'?

Felix sighed and bit his lip. "Well you see...if you were one of the _nicelanders,_ you'd know that alcohol and Fix-it Felix Jr. do not mix _at all_."

Ralph couldn't help but scoff yet again. "Everybody gets drunk every once in a while Fel-"

"NO." Felix cut him of immediately with a swift, crystal-eyed glare. "You have no idea how I get when I'm drunk, and I don't plan to show you, because it's not pretty."

"Pull dat pole out of your ass feex-et." Sergei nudged the handyman on the arm, which from someone of his stature was the equivalent of a punch. "We'll kehp you from drinking yoursehlf under thee table. You 'ave any idea how much we've had to drag Satine home behcause he blacked out?"

Felix's blue eyes shifted back and forth before he shut them tightly. "...I..um..."

"He's trying to say you'll be fine Felix." Ralph filled in, seeing as how Felix was slightly thrown by Sergei's statement. "We'll make sure nothing crazy happens."

The handyman opened his mouth to repeat his initial statement, but received a look from Ralph that seemed all-too reassuring. Shutting his eyes, Felix closed the menu and placed his arms down on the table. "I really shouldn't...but...well...I guess..._one_beer couldn't hurt...but it definitely can't go past that and I mean-"

"MAURICE!" Sergei cut off Felix and gestured the middle aged bar tender over to the group. "Geev dis man 'ere some of you're _strongehst_beer!"

"What? No, no, I-"

"Relax feex-et. You'll be fine."

Ralph could only watch as Maurice brought Felix a large mug filled to the brim with what surely looked like more than a little. He thought to himself as Sergei shoved the mug into Felix's hand and nearly forced him to guzzle it down. 'This is definetly not gonna end well...' It was when he heard that first hiccup that he knew things were heading south.

And they most definitely did.

Ralph learned in that night that Felix was in _no_ way shape or form exaggerating about his problem with alcohol. the icing to the drunken mess of a cake was that he was also a complete and utter _lightweight_. It normally took Ralph at least five of those mugs to get him tipsy, Felix was past the point of return after having two.  
The larger man watched in remorse as his colleague gradually got louder and louder, yelling at those around him and demanding more beer be sent to him. His work shirt slowly became stained with liquor and slid of his shoulders. His mood would change so from happy, to rude, to cocky within a span of two minutes; eventually Ralph just gave him time to get his shit together, and it definitely wasn't easy to watch Felix stumble around and instigate with random people in the bar, proving him to be confrontational drunk.

Sergei sat by and chuckled at the little man as he attempted to threaten one of the seven foot tall soldiers from Halo. It was obvious however that Ralph was becoming extremely uneasy. If this kept on the road it was headed down, he was going to get himself killed.

"I can't watch this anymore..." The wrecker rose from his bar-stool and headed over towards the drunk program.

"And another thing!" Felix stared up coldly at the halo soldier. "You all walk around like you're the top dog of this arcade and no one can knock you down! Well let me tell you something 'major perfect', no one gives a damn! Pardon my language!"

The soldier simply looked straight down at the handyman, gripped firmly onto his cotton collar, and yanked him up off the floor. Felix couldn't see through the dark tint of the soldier's helmet, but the look on his face couldn't have been happy. "Do you really want to start something with me fix-it?"

"Hey, hey easy! He's drunk!" Ralph grasped the soldier's shoulder. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Felix struggled in his hanging position. "We're sick and tired of you and your 'soldiers' acting like the rest of us don't matter!"

"Felix would you stop?!" Ralph managed to pull the short handyman from the soldier's grasp. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

A laugh burst from the programs mouth as his shirt twirled around Ralph's fist. "No I won't. If I die I'll just regenerate and everything'll be fine."

"No you won't, Felix. You'll die. And stay dead."

Felix looked more than confused with what Ralph had told him, and chuckled drunkenly instead of responding. "Ralph you're so pretentious. Lighten up. Hava beer or somethin'."

Now he was tellin him to lighten up? That was more than enough of a sign he needed. Ralph gave the short man a small glance before pulling him up and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Pumme down!" Felix's struggling was no match for Ralph's strength as he started towards the door.

"Felix you're drunk. I'm taking you home." Ralph replied, using his shoulder to push open the door that lead to game central station.

"I am not _drunk_! You're drunk! I didden even have that much!"

Ralph stopped his tracks before glancing back at him. "You're not drunk, huh?" He paced backwards slightly towards the bar. "Question then, how does Elda look to you?"

The two men glanced over at the elderly program who sat towards the end of the bar, who winked at then when she noticed their gaze.

"You mean that sexy silver haired goddess? Reow! Grey never looked so good." He smirked at the elderly woman, who winked at gestured the small man over in an all too lustful way.

Ralph stayed silent for a moment to absorb what had just taken place before him when suddenly he felt Felix grip tighter onto his shoulder. "Okay you're right. I'm drunk. Juss take me home before I vomit." He requested, dry heaving a little into his hand

With that, Ralph continued back out of the door and onto the cable train that lead back to game Central Station. He placed the handyman down into the cart as lightly as he could, but that didn't stop him from toppling over onto his side. And no matter how many times he attempted to sit him upright he landed right back on his side, hiccuping drunkenly. If Ralph hadn't found it somewhat cute he wouldn't have stopped trying.

Pretty soon he'd be back in his own home and sleeping of the whiskey. Hopefully.

"Here we are, in the pent house." Ralph flicked on the penthouse lights before tossing a still drunken Felix down onto the couch. The handyman rolled onto his side and rubbed his face into the soft velvet of seat cushion.

"I feel awful..." He groaned, holding his stomach. "Everything hurts. My head is killing me." His blue eyes looked up from the couch cushion and up at his friend, who stood in front of the door.

"You drunk more you could handle, Felix. Just go to bed. You'll feel like shit in the morning, but it's better than now right?" The wrecker started towards the door, but was paused by a whimper that came from the handyman.

"Wait! Please-please don't leave...I can barely walk." Ralph let out a low groan before turning back towards the helpless man. "Just stay here. With me. _Please_."

"Felix we have to work tomorrow. I need to sleep-"

"Then sleep here! I promise I won't get in your way. Just please don't leave me alone!"

The two programs locked gazes, one end needy and the other riddled with conflict. The hamdyman's wide blue eyes glimmered with a look so desperate that it overpowered the wrecker's common sense. Ralph shut his eyes tightly before cupping his face in his palm. "Fine..." He grumbled, extending his other hand towards the handyman. "But this isn't happening again, fix-it."

Grinning with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, Felix took Ralph's hand and rose to his feet shakily. "My room is that way."

* * *

Ralph led the small man over to his large bed and watched him struggle to climb onto it. He was still drunk beyond the point of return.

"...Do you need anything in particular?" Ralph reached behind his head and ruffled his auburn hair as Felix let out a huge yawn.

"I dunno..." He lazily hiccupped, beginning to slowly rock back and forth. "I'm kinda cold..." His eyes wandered up to the man beside his bed. "It'd be really nice if I could have some big, strong, arms to warm me up..."

The wrecker furrowed his brows as the little man let out a giggle and blushed before him. Did Felix just _flirt_ with him? No...he couldn't be...he may have been drunk, but he couldn't have been _that _drunk.

"Y'know Ralph..." The man slurred. "I've always thought you were a cuddler." Felix began to pull his off his work boots and toss them over the side of the bed. His face took on a very pink looking hue as he smiled dreamily at the large program.

"Are you _blushing_?" Ralph asked, squinting slightly.

Felix let another drunken giggle and scooted towards the edge of the bed. "I guess you just give me a case of the honey glows..." The handyman without warning stuck his hand forward towards Ralph, who drew back out of shock.

"What's the matter with you Felix?" He exclaimed. "I know your drunk but that doesn't make it okay for you to come on to me."

Felix drew his hand back with a slightly hurt look on his face. Ralph could sense that he may have been a little thrown by that comment, seeing his expression change. He knew that the handyman desperately wanted to say speak, but something was stopping him.

"I want you." The small man finally mumbled just loud enough for Ralph to hear.

"...What..?"

"I want you. Now." Felix stated again, this time louder and firmer.

Ralph stood back at the moment, simply gaping internally at what he'd just said. "W-want me to do what...?"

There was a brief silence before the handyman spoke again "...Take me."

"No! Wha-I'm not- are you our out of your mind? You're married! To Calhoun!"

Felix scoffed. "What Tammy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I don't think you understand that you're asking me to have _sex_with you. I'm not gay Felix. You're obviously too drunk to think straight!"

"No!" The short program leaned up and across the red comforter that draped across his bed. His eyes met with Ralph's as he climbed to his knees in front of the larger man. "I may be drunk but I know for a fact that I want this and I'm not proud of it! I'm married...but I don't think I really care at the moment..." Felix folded his arms behind his back and began to pull his felt gloves off. "I don't know why but...I'm attracted to you...and I've tried to ignore it but...I just can't! Don't get me wrong, I love Tammy...but for some reason...I just..."

The handyman's eyes drifted down to Ralph's pale, pink lips. Those thin...rosy...kissable lips. "I just want you."

Ralph felt a hand slowly climb it's way up his side and make it's way into his abnormally large hands. The wrecker fixated on Felix, who was beginning to tug at his arm. "...Felix...I'm not gonna...I'm not doing this. You're married...I'm not..."

"Shhhh..." The shorter man sprang upward on the mattress and placed a finger against the larger man's mouth. "This may just be the alcohol talking, but just one night. That's all I need." He stated, tugging at Ralph's arm like a small child. "Nobody has to know. It can stay just between the two of us. Our little arcade secret."

It was at that moment that Ralph had felt so much inner conflict it nearly had him tearing at the seams. There was a prominent voice in his mind that was telling him to just walk away now. To pretend he had heard none of what Felix suggested and just walk away. And then there was this other voice, screaming deep from within the recesses of his mind to just take advantage of this moment and literally fuck Felix into oblivion. That voice was _definitely_the alcohol talking.

"...Ralph?" Felix craned his torso upward, waving a hand in front of the man's face.

"Ralph buddy are you in the-" his words were abruptly ended by the sudden feeling of Ralph yanking him up off of the bed and smashing him against his lips.

The handyman jolted at first by this sudden plot twist, causing him to jerk away out of confusion. A baffled expression overtook Ralph's face as he stared wide-eyed at the small man. "I thought you wanted this!"

"I do!" He exclaimed, blushing bright red. "You just caught me off guard. It freaked me out." Felix took a moment to simply catch his breath and prepare himself mentally for the thought of kissing one of his closest friends. "Let's just try that again, okay?"

The two shared a small nod before slowly leaning into each other, this time at a much slower pace. In a short but intense moment, their lips met again, and this time both of them could say it was _much _more passionate.

With a few small steps forward, the larger man had been led onto the bed and up to the soft cushion of the pillows, the smaller handyman held tightly in his arms. With every small moment their embrace would become deeper and more sexual at a pace that almost overwhelmed Felix. One second they were just sharing sultry kisses, the next Ralph was completely in his mouth, almost leading Felix to thinking that he was being devoured by this obviously sex-hungry man.

"R-Ralph..." The handyman broke from the embrace to catch his breath. The two were now on a non-verbal status of communication; one small shared gaze had lead to the wrecker quickly yanking his shirt over his auburn-colored hair and him nearly ripping Felix's blue work shirt off of his surprisingly toned torso. The two slowly returned to their private make-out session, now grabbing at each other like animals.

"...Augh!" Felix grinned to himself at the reaction he'd received out of Ralph. His hand had slowly made it's way down to the wrecker's groin and had forcefully grabbed a handful of what was definitely more than what one hand could hold.

"Someone's eager-augh!" Another strained groan escaped his mouth as the handyman gave him another tight squeeze. "You're killin' me fix-it." He breathed, grabbing his tiny arm. Felix looked up from his arm at his face, which now had an extremely devious look to it. "But _you_ pressured me into this, so _I'm_taking the lead."

In a swift movement, the wrecker had slammed the smaller man over on the mattress and was now nipping and biting at the soft milky skin of his neck, earning a small squeak out the handyman. "Have y-you done this before, Ralph?"

The auburn-haired man looked up from Felix's now red neck and let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just say you're not the first drunken night I've had."

"Really? I never would've imagined that you-" Felix bit his lip as he saw the uncomfortable look that overtook Ralph's face. He obviously wasn't proud of whatever had happened before. "...Nevermind." The handyman wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back in for another passionate kiss. "It's in the past now, right?"

"...Yeah." Ralph replied running his hand down the handyman's side. Felix gave the man a nervous smile before letting his hand slowly drift back down to his crotch. The wrecker let out another loud moan as Felix practically began feeling him up right then and there. "Wait...Felix-" Ralph grabbed his arm. "Can you please let me get out of this first?" He asked, tugging at his overalls. The friction was killing him.

The handyman nodded swiftly and began pulling off his work pants, taking his boxers along for the ride. Slowly, he reached up and peeled the wrecker's dingy, brown overalls over his shoulder and down to his ankles. "And you said _I_ was the eager one..." His eyes fixated on Ralph's *ahem* rather _large_ erection in awe. The larger man blushed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "It's been a while..."

Felix giggled at the man. It was almost...sort of _cute_...in a way. "We should fix that then."

The handyman climbed out from under the wrecker and pulled him up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He stood before his colleague, looking him solemnly in his brown eyes before slowly climbing onto the larger man's lap.

The smaller male positioned himself over his lap in order to make the whole ordeal as comfortable as possible, met eyes with his partner, and gulped. "You ready?" Ralph asked, gripping Felix's waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." He swallowed hard and fixed his eyes on Ralph's chest. "...So lets just take this sl-Ah..ahh! Oh _God_!" The handyman bit into his lip at the intense burning sensation that shot up his spine. Tears streamed from his eyes as the wrecker began to push into him. He knew Ralph was beyond too big for someone with no experience in this area.

"Augh! I eh- ft- it-icahh..." Felix clung desperately to the chest of his partner, clawing at his back with ungloved hands.

His partner looked down as he felt the smaller man whimper into his chest. "You okay Felix?" The handyman shuddered in the lap of his colleague, gulped, and pulled his head up to face him.

"It just-" Ralph instantly noticed the weakness in his voice. "So big..ngh...it h-hurts. It's not gonna fit."

The larger program maneuvered underneath him, which caused Felix to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I'm barely in you."

Felix felt his body beginning to tremble involuntarily as he gripped Ralph's strong arms. "I've never done this before-AUGH! Stop moving it hurts!""Trust me, Felix. You have to get used to it or else it feel even worse." Ralph pushed himself in deeper, resulting a muffled scream and Felix's nails digging into the tan skin of his back.

Ralph let out small groan as he began to feel just how tight Felix was, especially on someone who was as big as himself. The wrecker let a strained grunt and managed to clasp onto the handyman's thighs before continuing to push in.

"Wait! Ahh-...just...not so fast! You're gonna rip me in half!"

"Calm down Felix." The wrecker reassured his partner. "I know what I'm doing. You'll be fine." Without warning, Ralph pulled out slightly and plunged his entire length back into the handyman, earning a shriek from the small man as he gaped at the entirely new sensation of pleasure and pain that coursed through his entire body.

"Ha, agh, nghh, ah!" Tears streamed down Felix's cheeks as he felt himself being stretched beyond the point speaking. His mouth was stuck hanging open in a silent cry of sweet agony. "Ah! I-it burns!" He managed to choke out.

"Do you want me stop?" Ralph asked, holding back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. He was more concerned for Felix's well being rather than his own.

"N-no. The pain feels-so g-good. Keep going...just...slower."

The wrecker obeyed the handyman's wishes and began to rock at slow but sweet pace in and out of him. Ralph clasped his eyes shut and buried his face in Felix's mouse brown hair. He didn't want to admit it, but the pleasure he felt was literally amazing. Felix was just so small and so goddamned tight. The pressure and the feeling of his slick walls clenching around him nearly sent him over the edge right then and there.

Felix simply just sat like a limp noodle in Ralph's lap, letting out a loud, high-pitched moan every time Ralph plunged into him. His larger member allowed him to push deeper into him without problem, nearly making Felix melt into a pool of nerves in the larger man's embrace. "Ah-ohhh...Ralph!" The handyman gripped onto the wrecker's arms and acted against his movements, creating such a sense of euphoria in his prostate it already had him crossing over to the other side.

The two shared an uncomfortable gaze before Felix blushed bright red. "I-I'm sorry. It just…I couldn't hold it in."

"It's okay. I knew you were way too hard to last that long." The wrecker slowly began to pull out of the handyman, earning a shudder from the feeling it created in him. "We could try something different."

Ralph continued to pull out of Felix and carefully positioned him back on the bed so that he was on his hands and knees. He took no haste in placing himself behind the handyman and ramming himself back into him.

"AH-RALPH!" Felix gripped on the sheets as the wrecker pushed right up against his prostate. "Dear lord-Ralph! Uhng-"

Ralph grabbed onto the smaller man's waist and gradually picked up his pace. "Ahhh…" He tossed his head back at the sensation his tight little ass created on his cock. Slowly, he snaked one of his large hands up to the handyman's head and grabbed a fist full of his brown hair.

"OH!" Felix's eyes fluttered his head was yanked back by the hair. _'Damn. Damn, damn, damn'_. The handyman swore at himself as he let out a high-pitched whine. He was secretly _extremely_ kinky, and the only person who knew that was Calhoun. Hair-pulling, whips, and handcuffs were right up his ally.

"Ralph! D-don't stop. Oh…my..._God_!" The wrecker grinned as he tightened his grip on the man's hair and began fucking him harder. _'kinky little bastard' _He thought leaning into his motions. "You like the pain, don't you, you kinky little bitch."

The handyman bit his lip and nodded shamelessly, tears building in his eyes. "Y-yes! AUGH!"

"Scream for me then." Ralph softly said into his ear. The wrecker pulled out slightly and gave the shorter man probably the deepest, hardest thrust that he had yet, and that definitely gave him what he wanted.

The handyman let a loud scream rip from his lungs as he came for a second time, staining the satin sheets in front of him. The larger man felt his hot walls clench around him. "FELIX!" He moaned the smaller man's name as he reached his climax, filling him with his excitement.

Heavy, hot breaths huffed out of Felix's lungs as he came down from his high. The wrecker slowly pulled out of the handyman and flopped down on the mattress next him, panting heavily. Felix turned onto his back and stared up towards the white ceiling of the now heat filled room. "…Wow...that was just….wow."

Ralph slowly reached his hand behind his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah…" The wrecker inhaled deeply. "I get that a lot."

"Don't get cocky." Felix gave the man a playful shove before climbing slowly up into the cotton covers of the bed. His blue eyes looked bashfully at the man. "You can go home now….if you don't wanna stay anymore."

Ralph sat up from the mattress and glanced back at the man. "You really think I'd just leave after all that?" The man stood up and walked around towards the empty side of the bed. "Scoot over, fix-it."

The handyman smiled and shifted over towards the opposite side of the bed, allowing the wrecker to climb in next to him. Felix's eyes wandered nervously up to his face as he began twiddling his thumbs aimlessly. Ralph glanced over at the handyman and sighed. "Get over here."

With an internal scream of joy, Felix scooted back over to the wrecker and comfortably fixed himself in his big arms, nuzzling his head in his warm chest. "Thanks Ralph…" He said quietly before closing his eyes and slowly drifting into an exhausted sleep.

The wrecker smiled lazily to himself. Felix probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, and that would be an entire new situation to handle, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, he just wanted to sit back and enjoy the euphoria of the moment, closing his eyes.

Shit. The wrecker snapped his eyes back open.

They had to work tomorrow.

* * *

**SOOOO please reveiw! Please please please! And please no flames! First Smut fic.**

**Anyway, goodbye my peeps!**

**~DUECES**


End file.
